Incomplete
by zuko4ever1477
Summary: What begins as Sokka's choice between Suki and Toph is a reflection of the past week- drama, romance, angst, all here the way the gaang does it best. Each major gaang member gets their own chapter/day. Shipping: Zutara, some sukka/tokka, some kataangst
1. Sokka: Unbidden Prologue

**Sokka: Unbidden**

_"Come on, it's fun!" He insisted. Finally, the Earth Kingdom girl swung her dirty feet over the edge of the bridge and let the water wash over them, cleansing and smooth. Sokka knew that he was the only person she trusted enough to let her feet leave the ground, and he was proud of that, somewhere inside. _

_She shifted, and he felt bad that she was trying to hide how uncomfortable she was, just to have this moment. But then Toph turned to him, a boyish grin on her features, and he felt the beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips as well. _

_They sat in a silence Sokka didn't know was awkward until the Blind Bandit broke it. "Now that the war's over it's been nothing but soppy stuff from everyone! If I hear one more mushy comment around here I think I'm gonna go crazy!" She laughed, but there was a tentative edge to it._

_She was right though: there had been a lot of drama this past week. Love, hate, everything in between- it was all right here, live, gaang style._

_Sokka realized that this time of day was normally one Toph spent alone, and wondered if she wanted him here. He had come, unbidden, and taken her to a place he thought she'd enjoy. She seemed happy enough, but something was hidden..._

_"So... you think Twinkletoes is gonna take it hard?" There was Toph, his brave conversation-starter, at it again. _

_He shrugged his shoulders, attempting to sound nonchalant as he led into the real topic for this evening. "We all have choices to make, I guess..."_

_Despite his effort, Sokka felt his heart speeding up, and knew she felt it too._


	2. Suki: Unseen Ch 1

**Suki: Unseen**

Monday.

She'd spent the morning with him, kissing and laughing, talking and then just smiling. But the smile never reached his eyes.

There had been times when Suki felt as though she knew absolutely everything about Sokka, knew everything that was on his mind. She knew he'd felt the same. But now... distance. Pauses, hesitations, secrets... Things that had never been there before, slowly creeping in. Slowly tearing them apart.

There had been times when she'd looked at Sokka and seen right into him. Now, he looked right _through_ her. She was unseen. Invisible.

Slowly, the Kyoshi warrior made her way to the window and looked out into the courtyard. Here they were in Ba Sing Se, living in a small house by Zuko's uncle's tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon. Things were looking up for the gaang, even if not so much for her. Letting her eyes wander, she found herself drawn to a scene below. Aang, Zuko and Katara were all standing together, the animosity between the boys obvious and almost startling.

Suki sighed, knowing that her dose of romance and drama for the week wasn't over yet. Besides, she reflected, when she focused on the trio below it was much easier to ignore the streaks of salty, hot wetness on her face. She closed the rice-paper screen and went to go reapply her face paint.


	3. Zuko: Unshed Ch 2

**I do not own A:TLA. Stop rubbing it on my face! **

**Made this one nice and long to make up for how short the others have been. I love Zuko. Even if I'm bad at writing with him. **

**--**

**Zuko: Unshed**

Tuesday.

_Everyone has their weaknesses. But emotions are for fools. They _show_ those weaknesses._

His father's words rang in his ears as Zuko watched Aang and Katara. He felt his hands ball into fists anyway.

_One day your temper will kill you, Zuzu._

His sister's taunting almost made him growl aloud. He wanted to run away. Run away for a long time. Until he could look at her face again without feeling this way.

_"Love is not an emotion, Zuko. It is a choice."_

Startled, he realized that the voice hadn't come from his memories but the man standing behind him. "Uncle!"

The older man stood with his hands clasped behind his back and a patient expression on his face; now he spread his arms and gestured his nephew to come forward, not speaking again until they were alone in the tea shop. "You are confused, nephew."

"I do NOT love Katara! She's... like a little sister! Of course, as a compliment, not as a comparison to Azula or-" the boy froze, realizing Iroh hadn't mentioned Katara at all.

The Dragon of the West smiled knowingly, as if he had heard all he needed to. Zuko threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine, I'm confused. What now?"

His uncle got up, face impassive. "First, Zuko, we have some tea. Calm your mind." For a moment it was like old times again, back on the barge, back to chasing the avatar- he certainly hadn't felt so conflicted since then, to say the least.

Iroh returned, carrying a steaming pot and a broad grin, whisking Zuko out of his reverie. Obediently he drank from the cup in his hand and waited. "Zuko, you must open your mind, not clear it. Embrace your emotions, nephew. They will not weaken you. Truth is not the opposite of lies, Zuko- it is the cause. Do not lie to miss Katara, or you will be sorry." Here the old man broke into a smile and winked at his nephew before leaving Zuko to his tea.

--

Zuko stood in the courtyard again, watching them. Aang slipped an arm casually around her shoulder. "So, Katara, how's life?"

"Fine Aang, thanks." Katara seemed almost to be shrugging him off, much to Zuko's pleasure.

"Haven't had a hard time with any old Dai Li agents, because if they get their-"

"Aang! I can protect myself- just stop it!" Since they'd gotten together, Aang had become a different kid. He was suddenly the overprotective boyfriend instead of the smiling thirteen year old they'd grown used to. Seeing Katara babied made Zuko angry. He knew it was her least favorite thing in the world.

"I'm sorry Katara..." he said hurriedly. "I just... don't want anything to hurt you." And before she could protest, he kissed her right on the lips. The Water Tribe girl couldn't hold back the shocked gasp but allowed him to keep kissing, not wanting him to figure out the way she really felt these days.

Finally it was over. Katara let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Zuko caught her eye as she looked around and suddenly she seemed to be holding back tears.

But Katara was turning now, heading through the door and into the tea shop. And before he could think better of it, Zuko followed her.

"Katara..."

She whirled around, almost spilling the hot tea but bending it back into the cup just in time. "Zuko!" Quickly she stood straighter and attempted to compose herself, but the greeting and the streaks on her face told him everything he needed to know.

"What's wrong?" He asked, blunt as always but still.. tender, somehow. Like he actually cared.

"I- I don't really wanna talk about it..."

_Love is not an emotion Zuko, it is a choice._

"You know... loving him... it's your decision. It's a choice. So... you don't have to let him... act like that..." Zuko stumbled over his uncle's words.

_Truth is not the opposite of lies, Zuko, it is the cause._

"And... truth isn't the opposite of lying. It's WHY people lie. So... you know... it's better to just... tell him how you feel." He struggled on, not sure if the girl was even listening until she lifted her head.

"Zuko... thank you." She laughed. "You blow Sokka away on the brotherly-advice scale!"

Zuko couldn't help grinning- she was happy. But when she swept out of the room, the words sunk in. _Just like a brother..._

He couldn't help wondering what Azula would think of his situation. Probably wait for him to start crying. But he never cried. He didn't cry when he was scarred, when he was banished, when he was hated, when he was alone. Zuko. didn't. cry.

Besides, this was hardly worth crying about. He thought of the last time he'd tried to have a relationship with someone.

_You could have at least looked me in the eye when you ripped out my heart!_

He winced at the memory. But Mai wasn't the right one for him. They never would have been happy together.... Or would they..?

_Frivolity is for imbeciles who think they can afford it._

With Ozai's words still ringing in his ears, Zuko took this latest trial to the darkest corner of his mind, the place of tears unshed.

**--**

***holds up hands* I know, I know, Aang was way OOC. And Katara.... and Zuko... and.... okay, you know what? I did my best. It's my first fanfic people! Cut a kid some slack! Well, that's all for now! R&R!**


	4. Katara: Unspoken Ch 3

**Katara: Unspoken**

Wednesday.

_You IDIOT! _She berated herself. "_Like a brother"... What's WRONG with you?! _

Katara was tough enough to handle this. She had let Aang kiss her, hold her, love her all this time, hadn't she? She'd kept up the charade since Ba Sing Se! It was bad enough that she'd had to let her true feelings remain unspoken, but now she'd lied openly to the one she REALLY needed to have in her life...

Safely out of sight of the rest of the gaang, she ran towards the sound of water, seeking solace, letting the tears flow unchecked. Finally she reached a bridge and sat down, swinging her feet over the edge and letting the river wash over them as it always did.

The river never changed- always running onwards, gliding smoothly past any obstacles and never giving the creatures that made their home in its waters a second glance. The river adapted to change easily, never losing sight of its sole purpose- to keep going. _Why can't I be like that? It was so much easier before he came.... I wish he never had...._

She sighed, knowing that wasn't true. Her thoughts flew to that night in Jang Hui. It seemed so long ago now....

--

_"Momma.... Momma, what's happening?" A little boy tugged on the hem of his mother's ragged clothes. "I'm so hungry...."_

_Katara stopped at a small stand. "Excuse me sir, one fish please." The man handed over a small fish and she gave him a few coppers, then turned to give the child the food. "Here. For you." She smiled sadly, hoping it would help. _

_The boy thanked her, then turned around to see his mother resting on the ground. "Momma...? Momma, please talk to me... Here, the nice lady gave us a fish! You can have it, too, just please talk to me...."_

_Sokka made a helpless, regretful gesture and the gaang walked quickly away._

_***_

_It was night now. The others were asleep. Katara looked around to be sure, and then her hands flew to the mask she had kept hidden for so long. She stroked its intricate surface._

_The sightless face of the Blue Spirit stared back._

_"Zuko did it... So can I..."_

_***_

_"It's-it's-it's the Painted Lady!"_

_***_

_Zuko had been waiting for her when she got back after that first night. He'd smiled. Proud of her. He'd reached out and touched her shoulder, gently, approving, the smile still-_

_---_

_"Zuko!"_

**dun dun DUN.... I know, I'm sorry my chapters are so short, but next up we have Aang! Not sure exactly how that's gonna play out, but we're about to find out what happened when Zuko and Katara were alone.... Stay tuned and don't forget to R&R!**


	5. Aang: Undone Ch 4

**Aang: Undone**

Thursday.

It was getting late- after midnight. Katara had probably wandered off and lost track of time while waterbending or something. He understood that she'd want some time alone in such a crowded city, but staying out this late just wasn't safe. She could get hurt.

Aang took his glider and flew low over the city, searching. Within a few minutes he found her, river water streaming over her delicate feet. He landed silently nearby and waited behind a bush, watching her, a smile tugging at his lips. Aang would be content to let her take a break for a while longer. He saw the happy, dazed smile on her face. He knew how hard their new life had been for Katara, and he'd do anything to make her happy.

Suddenly Katara whirled around. "Zuko!"

Except that.

Aang froze, tensed, ready, waiting.

"Is that really the effect I have on people?" He asked her with a grin. "You haven't forgotten I'm a good guy again, have you?"

She laughed her beautiful, wonderful laugh. "No, don't worry. Just thinking..."

"I do a lot of that myself." He replied solemnly, and she giggled again.

Suddenly Katara's face was grave. "Zuko, I've been thinking about what you told me earlier today..." Even in the weak pre-dawn light, Aang could see the heat rising in both their faces. "About truth... and how it causes so many lies..."

"And?" Zuko's voice was taut. He was doing his best to hide his emotions, but Aang heard it loud and clear.

"And... I want to tell the truth!" She finally exploded. "Zuko, I love you!"

--

Aang wasn't sure just how long the kiss had lasted before they came apart, panting, exhilarated, and then they were hugging and Katara was crying and Zuko was stroking her hair. "Shhhh..."

"Zuko..." She finally spoke again, the grave tone in her voice causing the firebender to stop and look her in the eye. "...Aang... What can we do? Where can we go? Oh, Zuko, I just want to run away with you and never look back but AANG!" She was seething with frustration and desperation.

"Katara.... Aang needs you. He's had a hard time, and he needs to keep his friends close. And whether you or I like it or not, we're those friends and there's no running away just yet." He spoke softly, a grin on his lips despite the sadness in his eyes.

Aang felt a little better at his friend's words, but Katara's regretful response tore at his heart. He was done here. He picked up his glider without a word and flew silently away. Inside, he was broken. The Avatar's world had been undone.


	6. Iroh: Unheard Ch 5

**Iroh: Unheard**

Friday.

Aang sat at the table alone, his troubled gray eyes tracing patterns in the wood. "Avatar Aang- it seems you could use some guidance." The Airbender lifted his head slightly to meet the eyes of the kind old man behind the counter.

"Katara... she doesn't want me. She chose..." He winced, unable to say the name. "Your nephew. I just... don't know where my life could possibly go from here... Katara's EVERYTHING to me...."

"Life happens wherever you are, whether you realize it or not."

Aang looked up, recognizing the truth in those words. "But why did she choose him?" His voice broke. " Why did she leave me?"

"Avatar, water is the element of change. You need to understand that water must be allowed to flow freely- it is forever in motion, adapting around new obstacles and continuing. Katara is like her element. She does not wish to be protected- only supported. Water cannot be contained by its own will- it must simply be complimented."

The Airbender thought for a long moment. "I think I understand now. Thank you."

But as Aang stepped outside, he saw Katara and Zuko laughing and holding hands. He continued washing the counter, despite the fact that it was sparkling clean already. The Avatar's hands balled into fists and the old man could almost see the anger being forced down.

Iroh sighed, knowing he had gone unheard.

**Yeah, I know what you're all thinking. Why the heck did Iroh get a chapter?! Truth is, I'm running out of characters, need one for each day, and I'm going to have to make it midnight when Toph has her scene if I want continuity as is. Sorry! R&R people! ^_^**


	7. Toph: Unexpected Epilogue

**Toph: Unexpected**

_It must be late by now... Probably past midnight... _

_His heart was racing- he was about to tell her something important- something that would change the way they thought of each other forever.... _

_She blinked, hard. _What are you _doing_ Toph_?_

_The Blind Bandit doesn't cry._

_She fingered the space bracelet at her wrist. At least she would have something to remember him by...._

_Sokka took a deep breath even as his heart rate soared higher. "I choose you, Toph..." He tilted her chin and then their lips met._

_The Earthbender could feel his heart beating in sync with her own, their breaths coming as one, their lives moving at the same pace._

_For the first time in her life, Toph Bei Fong had seen all she needed to see._

**awwww.... i just love tokka... she's so complete with him.... anyway, i think this is the last chapter. if you guys like the storyline and i get some positive feedback, i may write another drabblish thing as a continuation. R&R please!**


End file.
